Kiss Me Slowly
by cacamilis
Summary: ONESHOT. When Reid is badly affected by a tough case, Morgan looks after of him and helps him unwind. Caregiving and pure, unadaltered fluff. SLASH.


**A/N: I promised myself that I'd start studying two months before my exams. It's the day before and I decided to write this instead of trying to revise. I'm doomed. -.-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds (but a girl can dream...).**

**Warnings: Slash, mind-numbing fluff. :)**

"_**There are many things in life that will catch your eye, but only a few will catch your heart...pursue those." - Michael Nolan.**_

The still silence of the dark apartment was broken by the sound of a key sliding into the lock on the front door and the abrasive beeping of the alarm. The door was pushed open and two men trudged over the threshold, one stopping to tap a code into the discreet white keypad behind the door.

Morgan turned away from the wall and dropped his go bag from his aching shoulder. The sound of Reid flipping lights on in the living room was audible, and the annoyingly loud clock above Clooney's bed read 11:53PM.

Sighing and massaging his cramped neck muscles, he made his way to the kitchen in search of his partner.

He found Spencer leaning against the kitchen counter, staring glassy-eyed at the wall.

"Pretty boy? You alright?" He asked, brow furrowed.

Reid glanced up immediately and his face softened when he saw the concern in Morgan's eyes. "I'm fine."

Morgan crossed the room until he stood directly before the other man. "I don't have to profile you to be able to read you like a book, Spencer, so don't lie."

"It's nothing, really. I just can't get some of the images from the case out of my head." Reid tried to smile, but it was lacklustre and didn't reach his big doe eyes.

Morgan nodded, understanding instantly. He had long ago perfected the art of blocking out disturbing images and memories, but his boyfriend of ten months hadn't been afforded the same luxury. He reached out and took both of Reid's hands in his, pressing a gentle kiss to the pale skin of the lithe man's right hand. "If you want, I'll draw you a hot bath and make you some tea."

"Thanks."The offer made Reid's face perk up slightly, into a more genuine smile. "Don't forget the bubbles."

Morgan swallowed a chuckle at the reminder. Reid was like a child when presented with a bubble bath; incapable of resisting the urge to make shapes with the white foam. "I won't, I promise." He placed a chaste kiss on the younger's lips and departed the room, going to run the promised bath.

Fifteen minutes later, the small bathroom of Morgan and Reid's shared apartment was filled with fragrant steam, along with two mugs of tea sitting on the edge of the bath. The mirrors and window were fogged up, and a small pile of red towels sat neatly stacked to the left of the door.

Morgan appeared in the doorway, clad only in a towel, having gone to get the radio from the kitchen. He plugged it in and closed the cherry-wood door. Casting the towel away from his powerful frame and crouching down by the bath tub, he waited for Reid to open his eyes.

"Hey, kid, feel like making room?" He couldn't resist smiling when Reid cracked one eye open to squint at him.

The pale man sat up and leaned forward, allowing Morgan to slip into the hot water behind him. As soon as he had settled, he felt Reid leaning back against him. He brushed his lips against Reid's long, chestnut hair and perched his chin atop his lover's head.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Reid turning his head slightly to listen to Morgan's steady heartbeat. He watched, transfixed by their lithe elegance, while Reid's slender digits traced idle patterns on the back of his left hand. The alabaster skin contrasted beautifully against his own milk chocolate hue, and he smiled when the long, pale fingers threaded themselves through his.

Eventually, after the mugs of tea had been drained and Reid had added more hot water to the cooling bath, Morgan squeezed a blob of strawberry shampoo from a bottle perched on the lip of the tub into his hand and began to massage it into Reid's scalp.

Any tension flowed straight out of Reid's shoulders as he allowed his head to loll forward, sighing in pure contentment. The feeling of Morgan's long fingers moving gently through his hair relaxed him instantly, unlike anything else.

"Feeling any better, pretty boy?" He couldn't help but shiver when Morgan's deep voice sounded in his ear, breath ghosting over his skin.

"Mmm hmm..." He hummed the affirmative, bringing his head back to rest it against the broad chest behind him. He felt, more than heard, the low chuckle rumbling through Morgan's midsection. A smile assaulted his lips when the strong arm around his waist tightened, holding him more securely.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do all this." Reid spoke softly, gesturing to the room in general.

Morgan didn't reply, instead humming a melody deep in his chest. It matched the song playing quietly on the radio in the corner, and Reid's smile widened when he recognised it.

He quietly listened, revelling in the peace and happiness of the moment. Morgan's breath chilled his neck as he sang softly with the song.

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,  
No, I could not want you more than I did right then,  
As our heads leaned in...  
_

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below.  
Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

He broke off to turn Reid slightly in his arms so that he could look into his eyes. "Spencer, I love you, I wanted to do this for you." He brushed a strand of damp hair away from Reid's face and smiled. "Besides, it's not like I don't get anything out of it."

He couldn't help but find the pink blush colouring his lover's cheeks adorable.

"I love you, too." Reid smiled and reached up with his free hand to pull Morgan's head down, softly kissing the eagerly reciprocating lips. When the need for air eventually forced them to break apart, Reid leaned his forehead against the other man's, breathing heavily. Looking up through his lashes, his heart leapt at the pure love and devotion he saw in his lover's eyes.

There they remained, holding each other and talking at length, until Reid nodded off against Morgan's chest. Gazing down at the beautiful man sleeping peacefully in his arms, Morgan couldn't help but smile. Every day they were faced with the very worst of human nature, but, somehow, they had found solace in each other.

**A/N: Not my best work, I know, but I hope you liked it. :) The song on the radio was "Kiss Me Slowly" by Parachute (cutest song I've ever heard), for anyone who was curious.**

**You know you want to click that little blue button... ;)**


End file.
